


【985cp/419联文活动】关于某采访的延伸玩法～

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751
Kudos: 1





	【985cp/419联文活动】关于某采访的延伸玩法～

＊嗑真人请理性，不管什么粮，嗑就完了，不要信，不要信，不要信  
＊沙雕车，不辣，ooc  
＊内个谁的梗出自尹正在会火的采访

因为疫情，两人有了更多偷偷腻在一起的机会，本来宅着就没啥事，两个人那啥的热情就有点居高不下。

王某人说正哥你能瘦下来肯定有我帮你运动的功劳。

收到尹某人白眼一枚。

前几日鬓边播的正热，他那常年不营业几次的尹正老师几天内好几个采访前脚赶后脚的挤上来，忙的尹老师最后脑袋都抽空了，这不，王一博刚到他家就被奇怪的生物扑了上来。

“一博，怎么样有没有想我，要不要疏解一下寂寞～嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿～”说着就把手伸向王一博裤腰要解。

我的天呐ooc了！一博心里猛槽了一句，想想他正哥虽然有时候崩的厉害但也没有这么淫荡的人设，这是怎么了突然中了邪么。

不过想是这么想但下半身和脸还是很诚实的，该硬的硬该红的红，把某只已经瘫（赖）在他身上下不去的人抱住按到沙发上，亲亲摸摸做着前戏，一边揉着尹正的腰一边问：

“怎么突然这么热情？发生什么好事了？”

尹正突然表情一下垮了，刚才柔柔软软任人捏的小猫突然变身拳王，脸皱得跟菊花似的说：

“别提这茬，提起来我就烦，好么一口气那么多个采访也就算了，大部分的问题都是回答了几百次的，我绞尽脑汁想答出点儿创新来最后发现根本自虐，没可能不用套词儿，最后还是套了，一套就是好几场，同一句话我都要说吐了——呕”

一博也就静静的听，他以为这种事作为演员早习惯了，不过想想也是，正哥也不太经历大量的重复性采访，而且是这么集中的时间里，总之红了就迟早有这一遭，吐完了就好，吐完了就习惯了。

想到这里王一博摸摸尹正的背，安慰安慰愤怒的小哥哥。

不过尹正转过头来又深情的望着王一博说：

“不过我想到一博你经常性这么过来的，想想你小小年纪就要承受这么多我又觉得好心疼哦～”

虽然是半开玩笑，但是真心话。

王一博安抚般拍着尹正的背说道：

“哥，没事，你有这种烦恼说明你火了，是好事啊，烦的话我就给你解闷。”

尹正看着这么暖的弟弟心里头一紧，一个附身就吻了下去，没有一点点防备。他手也不老实，连着王一博的手一起，两个人互相扒拉衣服，都快缠到一起打结了。

七扭八扭的，总算衣服是脱下来了，两个人都很急色，匆匆忙忙的没做两下润滑就杵了进去，疼的尹正眉头皱起，但也硬扒着王一博不放松，不许他停下动作。

两个人出了一大身汗，总算挤掉了所有距离的连接在了一起。互相凝视着对方喘气的功夫，王某人下身又硬了几分，尹某人今晚也是格外勾人，把他戏台子上学来的那点功夫都拿出来了，勾起眉眼来撩人，笑的像个小寡妇。

两个人互相勾的火起，吻起来没天没地的要人命，恨不得把对方都吻缺氧了。身下动作也不忘停，沙发上窄，尹正必须得死死扶住边缘才不至于掉下去，这么一使劲，简直就是在把身下拼了命的往前送。

干的狠了，两人也顾不上接吻了，就留下尹正死死咬住自己手腕憋着嘴里那点叫声。

王一博眼里糊了汗，顾不上停，就看见尹正咬着自己手臂身下没命的配合着律动，感觉火烧上了身，抽出只手就去拽尹正的手臂：

“哥……别咬自己，疼……”

尹正手被抽出来，果然大气喘不顺的开始叫唤，一边叫唤一边还跟他怼话：

“我…啊……我憋不住声，啊，哈啊…万，万一要隔壁邻居听到了，指不定在那支棱着耳朵听呢，最近，大家在家都挺，挺闲的……嗯啊啊好，好棒……”

这几声搞得王一博都有点没绷住想笑了，身下动作都停了停，被那人抗议了又只好接着挺动。

这又要介意又忍不住放浪的姿态，是什么究极沙雕啊喂，而且还是只色情沙雕，边跟随律动边往深了压的腰部，挡不住就一边色情的呻吟一边往外探出点舌头的嘴，简直让人拿他毫无办法。

王一博干脆封住他的唇替他物理隔音，没有出口的尹正只能从鼻腔里哼哼出那些因为加快的速度而变调的呻吟，搂着王一博的后颈又不舍得抓伤这好弟弟，只好用指腹不老实的到处抠抠。

敏感点被顶的勤，尹正脚指头都蜷缩了起来，又没有机会抗议，终于在一阵颤抖之后，被后面玩到泄了出来。

王一博放开了肆虐的唇，撑着手臂停下来等他喘过气。尹正泄了精，整个人懒懒散散的，嘟囔着嘴，身体瘫在沙发上也懒得抬起，全靠对方支撑着点才没干脆滑下去，他一副老神在在的样子跟王一博说：

“老啦，哥也就到这了…欧豆豆呦，你继续，不用顾虑我，别太刺激就行，哈……”

那副仿佛超脱尘世欲望的样子又一次戳爆了王一博的笑点，简直让人有点忍不住想要抽他了，王一博转了会身，好歹憋住了笑，毕竟，他们这可是在甜蜜中，怎么能被这个沙雕搅了局。

然后王一博果然非常体贴的慢慢动起来，因为非常熟悉对方的身体，所以避开过于刺激的位置也十分得心应手。尹正被温水一般的交缠弄的很受用，像浸泡在温泉里一样享受着余韵的延伸。

他在下面犯着懒，也得空仔仔细细的看着一博脸上带着汗，满是体贴的压抑住自己狂热，用温柔如水的动作来爱他的每一个细节。看着看着，心里就全是笑意，有点自虐的想给一博一个宣泄自己的机会。

他脑子里馊主意滚了滚，突然想起一个事儿，嘴里贱兮兮的就溜出声来：

“欸内个谁，你还记得我在车队里的排名不～”

王一博正憋呢，忽然被一个问句打断，满脸问号？？？而且这称呼……这是叫谁呢？

看向那人时，对方也只贱兮兮的对他挤眉弄眼。王一博心里有怒，问道：

“谁是内个谁啊？”

“还能有谁，咱们车队里一个是冠军，一个就是内个谁呗，难不成这时候在我面前的是另一个……”

王一博一早反应过来了，这不是那个采访里面的词吗，他本来就有些在意只不过没说出来，这人是在逗我玩呢？爱爱的时候反复插科打诨，还提到别人，还管他叫内个谁，内谁是谁啊？他没有名字的么，他的名字就这么不能在人前提？

看王一博脸色暗了下来，尹正估摸着事情成了九成，掂量着蔫蔫的作势要跑，果然被王一博一把拉了回来，顶了个深入肺腑七荤八素。尹正狠狠吃了一记重击爽的满头烟花，一时间心里也悄悄后怕了，他可知道王一博呛起来时那股有毅力的劲头，恐怕他今晚会不太好过。果然王一博低下头来跟他说：

“你要是再出声，就别想我停下来。”

尹正心里明了着这是坏菜了，今晚肯定能玩他个倒地不起。可是嘴上还是调戏不停，哪怕身下动作已经开始越来越狠厉，尹某人依然艺高人胆大的，被压着敏感点从呻吟里边挤出那点字来：

“巴，巴不得呢……啊啊……啊，慢，啊嗯……”

……  
…………  
………………

夜还很长……长到某听墙角的邻居听都烦了，最后，捂着耳朵干脆回去睡觉。

（邻居就是我啦嘿嘿～）

-完-


End file.
